


I Am You (And You Are Me)

by dreamrlu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Game Spoilers, Gen, Horror, I assume everyone here at least finished deep route but ill still say it, MC does not have a name and is depicted with a pronoun only, Relationship is not centric, black magic, will tag more as the story progresses, yeah i guess there is...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamrlu/pseuds/dreamrlu
Summary: I am you, and you are me,We are connected since birth.....That's why you can't really kill me.





	I Am You (And You Are Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This story concept is gonna look very very rotten I know. I could've written something for Ray's route but this idea is actually a year old and I couldn't help write it lol.  
> I'm not sure if I'll finish this, but I'll keep going until I'm out of creativity.  
> Also sorry for any grammatical mistakes and the likes, English isn't my first language. ;w;
> 
> P.S. This will make you leave this story but, there is little to no fluff here. It's a horror story. Sorry if you came for that.

_He who lives below our soil,_

_Grant us eternal protection,_

_Lend us your divine hand,_

_And we shall abandon our name,_

_Higher being, hear us call,_

_This is an oath of our allegiance,_

_If he accepts our invitation,_

_Then he shall forever be served,_

_And hand in hand, we shall attend,_

_Our everlasting paradise._

 

 

* * *

 

I woke up with a killing headache and the horrible urge to throw up.  Not too surprising when your diet mostly consists of potato chips and soda.  I laid out a trembling arm, reaching for my glasses.  I could barely see where my hand quickly slid on the floor; I was feeling so dizzy. When I found my pair and put them on, I noticed something odd- the left lens was heavily cracked, to the point that a small piece was missing from the ensemble.  I tried my best to get up, stumbling as far as my legs could take me until I reached something that looked like an opened window, out of which I ejected an amount of bile.  

I took some time to recuperate from the shock.  I turned back and let myself drop on the floor, my two palms around my head.  My throat still burnt from the acidic taste, and my stomach hurt so much I could hear myself gasping for air.

When I finally came back to my senses, blinking a few times, I noticed the wooden pattern of the floor and realized that this did not belong to my house- I remember mine was mostly tiled or steeled, and was usually clean;  She had a particular preference for tidiness and order.   This sudden realization made me jump back on my feet, and allowed me to take a closer at my surroundings.  Under a dim light of the last hours of day, I stood in the messiest, most unsettling place I've been in a long while.  Shelves that I suppose were originally nailed to the wall now layed, completely broken on the wooden floor, the books scattered around the room with some torn pages here and there.  Something that seemed like a TV had a huge hole on its screen.  The curtains of the window I threw out of were teared off as if a cat tried climbing on it.

This was not my home.

I felt a chill of panic run down my back, but before anxiety took hold of me, I closed my eyes tightly, clenched my fists and bit my lip.  I tried thinking of a reason I could be here: a mission, a meeting, a night out, an accident... But I couldn't truly focus; I was too intrigued, too troubled of the elements around me.  Slowly, I loosened up my hands and opened my eyes.  I wanted to explore a bit more...

A bit further, I could see a glass dinner table that was now shattered in millions of pieces, and I had to walk through it with care to now head for what seemed to be the dining room and the kitchen.  

What first got my attention was the amount of knives scattered on the floor and on the counter, which added more to my growing uneasiness for this place.  There were also broken pieces of plates, which didn't surprise me considering the state of the previous room.  

Nothing else caught much of my attention in the kitchen, until I noticed something dark on the floor.  

It was a stain, a stain of blood.

I had to squint to properly examine it, because night  had already broken through, and the lightbulb seemed to be broken in this room.  But even today, I still have the certitude that it was a big, dark stain of blood.

"Okay...alright..." I heard myself mutter repeatedly between gasps.

Upon looking further, I noticed several similar marks, forming a path around the house.  I closely followed them, until I reached what looked like a bedroom.  

I couldn't pay attention to the furniture this time, my eyes were entirely focused on the thing resting against the bed.

A man.  An unconscious, blood-coloured man.

I didn't look at him much- the view was absolutely horrifying- but I remember he had several deep looking cuts all over his body.  One of his arms was marked with purplish spots, and a leg had a knife stabbed in it.

My hands shakily grasped for my phone.  I felt my fingers fiercely tap on the screen until it showed that I was calling the police. When I put my ear against the speaker, however, I heard nothing.  I took a look back at the screen.  No signal.  

Goddamnit.

My mind absent, elsewhere between fear and confusion, I felt my legs dragging me outside, then my hands dialing again.  Nothing.  I noticed another environmental change - I think I was at the front door of the house-.  Still nothing.

Out of panic, I felt myself come back to reality.

My first reflex was to start running away.  But I forced myself to stop as soon as I reached the first neighbouring house.

Under the very last hints of a sunset and the shy light of the moon and its stars, the street was awfully quiet.  I also noticed I was the only one outside, and except for a couple of buildings, the only source of light was a few flickering lamp posts.  Everyone was asleep, I presumed.  But how could everyone in this neighbourhood live so peacefully, when I’m sure the body in the house had screamed in pain and cried for help when it was still conscious?  How couldn’t I hear the sound of a police siren driving towards my location? Somehow, I started to feel genuine worry and empathy for this stranger.  I was pretty sure I had never met him -but again, his face was covered in blood, it was hard to tell any of his physical characteristic-.  But even so...

I couldn’t let this man die.

I sprinted back into the bedroom and checked the man’s vital signs.  Thank god, he was still alive.

I ran back inside and held out my phone, desperately searching for a signal.  I probably looked like an idiot for those who were still awake at this hour.  But when you act like a clown all year long, you stop caring about what others think of you, really.

As soon as I crossed the street walked passed a house, I detected a strong signal.  I instantly dialed the police, and in a weak, gasping voice, I said:

“There’s a man.  He’s… he’s covered in blood and he’s unconscious."

"Alright, mister.  Please, tell us the address of your location," a feminine voice responded in a mechanical way.  As if it was following a strict procedure.

I gave them the address, stuttering as I was searching around.

“An ambulance and a police truck are on their way, mister.  We would kindly ask you to remain where you are until they have arrived," the voice replied softly, as if to imitate some sense of compassion.

My heart skipped a beat.

“Do I really have to?"

"Well, since the scene you have described us sounds like an attempted murder, and you are an important witness, we will need to interrogate you."

"Madam, I really can’t stay.  I… my wife is waiting," I heard myself reply.

"I’m sorry, mister, but you really need to stay here, or else we could suspect you and charge you as the assaulter.”

I clenched my jaw.  I don’t even know exactly why I didn’t want to stay, but something deep within me was telling me to leave and trust the man to the police.  As much as I was deeply concerned for him, I didn’t want to be involved in something so unnecessarily risky. My job was dragging me in dangerously enough situations thank you very much.

“I’m sorry, madam, but I really need to go.  I have nothing to do with this, I promise.  Just… please save him.”

And under that line, I hung up.

My heart was beating a mile per hour, probably.  I made a mental note to delete this phone call from my list as soon as I got home.

Home…

I reopened my phone and quickly pushed the Messenger button, how could I have forgotten about her?

As I predicted, it was filled with texts from her.  There were dozens of them, asking me where I had gone, how I suddenly left in the middle of the night, how she started panicking  when it had been 2 hours since I wasn’t there.  I could hear her panicked voice from here.

Suddenly, I was struck with a wave of guilt, so much that I suddenly felt a stinging pain on my left cheek and my left hand. She must be worried sick about my right now…  How could I have done that to her?

Rubbing my left cheek with a hand, I dashed through my applications to find the GPS with the other.  Seemed like my current location was pretty far from my house.  But there’s absolutely no way I was taking the public transport at this time of day and in this current state.  My head still felt like it was going to explode, and I was still seeing a bit blurry.

I took my courage with both hands, and started running on the way back home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https//dreamrlu.tumblr.com


End file.
